The present disclosure relates to an information processing device. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an information processing device and an information processing method which displays an image, and a program which makes a computer execute the method.
In the past, information processing devices such as a television reception device, which receives broadcasting waves from each broadcasting station and displays an image based on broadcasting waves, are in wide spread use. In addition, an information processing device is proposed which, along with the image which is a display target, displays character information which relates to the image (for example, subtitles or captions).
For example, a content processing device is proposed which displays subtitles where Chinese characters used in Japanese are accompanied with Japanese syllabary and subtitles where Chinese characters used in Japanese are not accompanied with Japanese syllabary so as to overlap with an image (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-199711).